The Cure
The Cure es una banda inglesa de rock que comenzó su carrera a finales de los setenta con la edición del LP Three Imaginary Boys, en un momento musical conocido como post-punk. Es muy difícil categorizar a The Cure en un sólo estilo musical tomando en cuenta el sonido de la banda a lo largo de su dilatada carrera, ya que en algunos trabajos se puede escuchar un sonido claramente gótico, mientras que en otros se pueden encontrar música new wave, alegre u optimista, sonidos post-punk y hasta ciertos toques de electrónica. No obstante, la apariencia estética siniestra característica del líder de la banda, Robert Smith , frecuentemente vestido con ropa negra y mostrando un rostro pálido y un lápiz de labios borroneado en la boca, sumado a letras que con frecuencia son introspectivas y tenebrosas, han hecho que la banda sea asociada generalmente con el rock gótico. Smith rechaza esta categorización y se niega a enmarcar a la banda dentro de un único género: "Es tan triste que a the Cure se le siga llamando gótico ... No somos categorizables. Supongo que eramos Post-Punk cuando salimos, pero globalmente es imposible categorizarnos. ... Yo toco música de the Cure, sea lo que sea que esto signifique.". Entre el año de su formación (1976) y (2004), the Cure había logrado vender alrededor de 27 millones de discos en todo el mundo. Hasta 2007, The Cure ha editado 12 álbumes de estudio, treinta singles y numerosos recopilatorios y reediciones. El decimo tercer álbum de la banda, previsto para 2008, está actualmente en fase de desarrollo. Se escucha asi K4cU0NIGZMQ Miembros * Robert Smith (vocals, guitar, keyboard) (1976-present) * Michael Dempsey (bass, backing vocals) (1976-1979) * Laurence "Lol" Tulhurst (drums, keyboards) (1976-1989) * Porl Thompson (second guitar) (1976-1978, 1984-1994, 2005-present) * Simon Gallup (bass) (1979-1982, 1985-present) * Phil Thornally (bass) (1983-1984) * Matthieu Hartley (keyboards) (1979-1980) * Andy Anderson (drums) (1983-1984) * Boris Williams (drums) (1984-1994) * Roger O'Donnell (keyboards) (1987-1989, 1995-2005) * Parry Bamonte (keyboards, second guitar) (1990-2005) * Jason Cooper (drums) (1995-present) Albums * Three Imaginary Boys (1979) * Seventeen Seconds (1980) * Boys Don't Cry (1980) (US release of TIB with singles added) * Faith (1981) * Happily Ever After (1982) (US release of Seventeen Seconds and Faith) * Pornography (1982) * Japanese Whispers (1983) singles * The Top (1984) * Concert (1984) live * The Head on the Door (1985) * Half an Octopus EP (1985) [UK only) * Quadpus EP (1986) Only * Staring At The Sea: The Singles (1986) singles * Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me (1987) * Disintegration (1989) * Mixed Up (1990) album * Integration (1990) set of 4 viynl singles off of Disintegration * Entreat (1991) live * Wish (1992) * Show (1993) live * Lost Wishes (1993) from the Wish sessions * Paris (1993) live * Wild Mood Swings (1996) * Five Swing Live EP (1997) EP of songs from the 1996 Wild Mood Swings tour * Galore (1997) singles * Bloodflowers (2000) * Greatest Hits (2001) * The Cure (2004) * Join The Dots: B-Sides and Rarities - 1978-2001 (2004) * From Festival 2005 (2007) * currently untitled album (tenative 2007/2008 release) Singles * Killing an Arab (1978) * Boys Don't Cry (1979) * Jumping Someone Else's Train (1979) * A Forest (1980) * Primary (1981) * Charlotte Sometimes (1981) * The Hanging Garden (1982) * Let's Go To Bed (1982) * The Walk (1983) * The Lovecats (1983) * The Caterpillar (1984) * In Between Days (1985) * Close To Me (1985) * Boys Don't Cry (New Voice/New Mix) (1986) * Why Can't I Be You (1987) * Catch (1987) * Just Like Heaven (1987) * Hot Hot Hot!!! (1988) * Fascination Street (1988) * Lullaby (1989) * Lovesong (1989) * Pictures of You (1990) * Never Enough (1990) * Close To Me (Closer Mix) (1990) * High (1992) * Friday, I'm In Love (1992) * A Letter to Elise (1992) * The 13th (1996) * Mint Car (1996) * Gone! (1996) * Strange Attraction (1997) * Wrong Number (1997) * Maybe Someday (2000) * Out of This World (2000) * Cut Here (2001) * Just Say Yes (2002) * The End of the World (2004) * alt.end (2004) * Taking Off (2004)